


Bubbles

by LorelaiSquared



Series: Advent Drabbles 2012 [17]
Category: Nashville (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge 2012, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorelaiSquared/pseuds/LorelaiSquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advent Calendar Drabble 2012: Day 17</p>
<p>Prompt from <a href="http://jenepel.livejournal.com/">jenepel</a>: Nashville, "Bubbles"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jenepel (Jenepel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenepel/gifts).



> Leave your own prompt [here](http://lorelaisquared.livejournal.com/133506.html)

Scarlett sat nervously across the table from Gunnar. His gaze made her cheeks feel hot so she looked away, focusing instead on the bubbles in her coke. 

“Scarlett? What do you think?” Gunnar placed his hand over hers. 

“You really think we should sing our own songs?” 

“I do.” He hooked a finger under her chin, gently lifting until she was staring into his eyes again. A person could get lost in those eyes. 

Scarlett swallowed. “But I—“

“Don’t. Scarlett you’re amazing. When you sing, you light up a room. Together we have something really special.” 

“Okay. Let’s do it.”


End file.
